The circuit breaker locator of the present invention comprises a convenient portable fuse device which automatically trips the circuit breaker related to the particular outlet to which the device is connected. The device permits one to find out what breaker controls a circuit without time consuming trial and error.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,054 to Franklin which discloses protective circuits and, in particular, a novel circuit breaker cartridge, an adapter for insertion into a receptacle, a receptacle and a connecting plug, each comprising a triac and a current sensing impedance which function to actuate a circuit breaker or fuse for protection against short circuit fires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,130 to Graham discloses a plug-in fuse receptacle interchangeable with a circuit breaker while U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,532 to Konynenberg describes a plug socket switch combination. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,728 to Martin discloses a combination safety socket and switch.
None of the foregoing patents disclose the structure of the present invention or have the same use, that of relating electrical outlets to particular circuit breakers.